Sick
by animegirlcrazy16
Summary: after the final act. the jewel is gone, or is it? and what magatsuhi is SICK?
1. Chapter 1

'Where is he?' a very powerful priestess thought. Her lushes raven hair down to her waist, beautiful molted brown eyes scanned the everlasting darkness for a figure, she wore a Japanese priestess clothes with ancient armor, a sword at her hip, and had a scowl on her face.

The name of the woman is Midoriko, and she's looking of the demon that forced her to bring them here, to this nonexistence darkness. Magatsuhi! That blasted demon! Oh how she love to ripe and tear at his intestines, pluck his heart from his chest, and slowly watch the life drain from those red eyes.

Midoriko huffed when a long moan like noise gave sound to the darkness. "What was that?" Midoriko said softly, hoping to hear it again. And there it was that long moan. Midoriko realized the noise was coming from behind her. So she turned around and started to walk.

It wasn't long before she saw two demons and they were wrapped around, almost snuggling a figure lying down, with its back facing her. Midoriko walked closer. As she draws closer a snake demon spotted her and hissed. "Who's there?" a male raspy voice sounded. "Why hello, Magatsuhi."

As Magatsuhi turned around to face her, Midoriko noticed that he wasn't wearing his demonic armor or even in his true from! 'How strange.' She thought. "Why did you seek me out?" Magatsuhi smirked wickedly. Midoriko scowled. "You look comfortable." She draws sarcastically. "You don't need the sarcasm you know." Magatsuhi purred, and then suddenly began to cough. After coughing, his grey-purplish skin quickly paled. Even his blue-painted lips, strip on each check and the stripes under his eyes have paled as well.

"You're sick!" Midoriko exclaimed. "Very clever." Magatsuhi snorted, laying his head on the furry paw of a fox demon. "How long have you been sick?" Midoriko hummed. Magatsuhi stared at her, "why do you want to know?" he huffed. "To determine if it's a cold you caught or something more serious." She simply said. "Not too long ago." Magatsuhi sighed, racking his pale fingers through his shaggy grey hair. "Probably, just a cold."


	2. Chapter 2

"Midoriko you were….WRONG!" Magatsuhi wheezed. It wasn't a cold he caught it was the flu. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I swore I thought you had a cold!" Midoriko apologized. "I feel like shit." Magatsuhi whined. "What I'm supposed to do?" Midoriko asked. "I don't care what you do, Midoriko!" Magatsuhi whined, than vomited. "Magatsuhi, you're going to hate what I'm about to say." Midoriko said. "What?" Magatsuhi snorted. "I'm going to have to asked kagome to look after you." Midoriko sighed. "WHAT?!" Magatsuhi screeched. "Please Magatsuhi, you're very sick and kagome is from another time. She can help you!" Midoriko pleaded. "Fine" Magatsuhi huffed, with a scowl on his face. "Good." Midoriko sighed. "But how are we going to see kagome? We're in the jewel and she's not?" Magatsuhi asked. "I got that taken care of."

It was a cold night in the village inuyasha and kagome called home. They live in a hut next to the old priestess kaede. In the hut kagome was on a bed mat sleeping, next to the fire pit in the center of their hut and inuyasha had his back against the wall resting. Little did inuyasha know that is wife was going to a promise in her sleep with an ancient priestess.

Darkness. Darkness is all what kagome say. "kagome." A female voice said. "Who's there?" kagome asked. "Kagome, Its Midoriko." Kagome spun around and say the ancient priestess. "Midoriko!" kagome was very surprise to see her. "Hello kagome." Midoriko said. "Hello lady Midoriko." Kagome said. "Please just Midoriko will do. Kagome I need to ask you something important." Midoriko said in a serious tone. "What is it?" kagome wondered. "I need you to look after Magatsuhi for me." Midoriko stated. "What? But you and Magatsuhi are spirits! Free spirits, you doth should be in the afterlife, the jewel is gone forever!" kagome couldn't believe what Midoriko said. "Kagome, Magatsuhi is sick and the jewel is still exists in your world." Midoriko sighed. "But why does the jewel still exist?" kagome asked. "It's something Magatsuhi and I come up with. If I or Magatsuhi gets sick the jewel will not disappear, even if the correct wish is made." Midoriko explained. "So Magatsuhi is sick." Midoriko nodded. "But how did Magatsuhi get sick?" Midoriko wondered. "Midoriko, Magatsuhi was able to escape the jewel because naraku lend Magatsuhi his flesh so Magatsuhi can create a body for himself. Then he attack and tried to get the last jewel shard." Kagome said. "Could Magatsuhi have gotten sick will out of the jewel?" kagome asked. "I think so." Midoriko nodded. An awkward silence fell on kagome, Midoriko, and the darkness. "Hey Midoriko, where are we at?" kagome look at the priestess waiting for her answer. "We're in the void in the jewel. But my spiritual power is fading to keep you here." Kagome nodded in understatement. "So, kagome will you look after Magatsuhi, until he is well?" Midoriko asked. Kagome nodded. "Yes, I'll take care of him." She said firmly. "Thank you. You can find us at the bone eater's well." Midoriko said as she faded.

Kagome wake up to the sun's rays beaming off her face. 'Did I really talk to Midoriko?' she wonder. "Kagome?" a voice asked. "Yes, inuyasha?" she turned toward him. "A villager says that there are two people sitting near the well." Inuyasha informed her. "Alright. Let's go and check it out." Kagome said as she grad her bow and arrows. "Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo the fox demon yelled. "Hey, shippo." Kagome hugged him. "Kagome and I are going to the well to look at something." Inuyasha told him and took off with kagome. "Ok." Shippo waved. As inuyasha and kagome come upon the well, inuyasha nearly face planted into the ground at the two he saw near the well.

Midoriko sighed heavy. She had finally gotten Magatsuhi to fall asleep. She look at her lap were Magatsuhi was sleeping. She stroked his hair softly and he purred. She sighed again. 'Where are you, kagome?' she thought. She was about to doze off when she heard a loud "**SIT!"** and a loud thump. 'What the….' Midoriko thought. Her attention was draw back to her lap by a stifled yawn. Magatsuhi eyelids fluttered open. "What was that?" he asked her sleepily. "Don't know?" they both turned their heads to the sound of yelling and saw two figures walking towards them. One of them was a female, the other was male.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updated**. **Yes!**

"Kagome why did you SIT me!?" inuyasha yelled furiously. "You were going to attack when you didn't need to!" kagome screamed back, her fury flaring. "For god sakes woman, Magatsuhi there!" Inuyasha pointed to Magatsuhi and Midoriko at the well with his tetsusaiga. "Yeah, inuyasha, I know." Kagome stated. "What?" inuyasha said dumbfounded. "I know why they're there. Now put your sword away or I'll say the S word again." Kagome stormed ahead. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and followed. 'Fine, but if Magatsuhi attacks, it's your fault.'

"One of them looks quiet angry." Midoriko returned her gaze to Magatsuhi. "I think kagome the woman." He stated. "And the man?" Midoriko asked. "That's inuyasha. He acts more like a boy then a man. He usually acts before he thinks. That's why kagome sits him. That's what naraku told me." He told her. "Magatsuhi! Midoriko!" both turn their heads to see kagome jogging towards them. Midoriko raise her hand and waved.

After getting their attention, kagome started jogging to them. Midoriko waved! Kagome slowed her pace to a brisk walk. "Kagome, it's good to see you again." Midoriko said. Kagome looked at Magatsuhi and said "Midoriko told me, you are sick." He turned and huffed "yeah, yeah, whatever." He lifted himself up by trusting his torso up, turned so he was facing kagome and stretched. He started coughing and trusted his face into his elbow. When he stopped, he notices inuyasha. 'So Magatsuhi is sick.' Inuyasha thought. Magatsuhi yawned. "He just woke up." Midoriko informed them. "Let's head to the village and we'll explain everything there." Kagome said eagerly. "That sounds good." Inuyasha said. "I really don't care, I just want to go back to sleep." Magatsuhi yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Let's go." Midoriko said, beginning to stand and dragging Magatsuhi to his feet.

The four soon return to the village, the walk was silent. Kagome spotted Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. "Hey guys." Kagome called. "Hey kagome!" the three said. "Kagome who are these….." Sango started. "Everyone, inside kaede's hut. I'll explain everything there." Kagome stated. Everyone nodded, went in and kagome started to explain. "So, Magatsuhi is sick." Miroku said. "Yes, he is." Midoriko stated. "How long do you think Magatsuhi will be sick?" Shippo asked looking at Magatsuhi, who was sleeping with his head in midoriko's lap again. "Two, three days. His sickness won't last that long." Midoriko said.

Five. Five days had passed and Magatsuhi had become worse. He was shaking very day, running a very high fever, vomiting profusely, and getting very little sleep. "What are we going to do?" Midoriko asked nervously and worriedly, looking at magatsuhi's sleeping, yet restless from. "I don't know. I'm stomped." Inuyasha said. "We must think of something."Miroku said. "I think I know what has to be done." Kagome said. "You do?" Sango asked. "Yes. Inuyasha and I will have to take Magatsuhi to the present day. We'll be able to find out what exactly what is wrong with him." Kagome said matter-of-factly.


End file.
